


Don't You Quit On Me

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: A short one-shot of Steve's thoughts as he sat in the back of the car with Danny as they raced to the hospital in the final episode "Aloha"'
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Don't You Quit On Me

I'm sitting here feeling helpless, so useless and ohh, so, so scared. I can feel the blood as it pumps through my fingers with each weak beat of his heart as I try and press harder, trying desperately to stem or even just slow the flow, even if it's just a little. Just as long as it's enough to give him the chance to reach the hospital alive. I can't lose him now! Not now, not ever! Not this way! He's my partner, my closest friend, ohana… But he's much more than that, he's the most important person on my life.

I swallow hard as I try to blink away the tears that are threatening to fall and quickly glance out the window to see where we are, desperate to see the hospital gates but I know even at the speed we are going, we are still several streets away. My hold on him tightens as I feel the car take a corner on just two wheels, the siren is almost deafening, the streets are busy but the traffic parts as we speed past. It feels like the world outside, itself, is holding its breath. I look back down and find him staring up at me as I tell him where we are and try to reassure him that medical help is nearby.

His face is so pale, with almost a grey complexion, and his lips are tinged blue as he struggles to take each small, painful breath. I pull him a little closer and hold him a little tighter, my heart shattering into a million little pieces as I find myself watching the light fading from his eyes as he stares at something that I can't see.

"Don't you quit on me, Danny, don't you dare quit on me!" I order him desperately, even though I fear that the choice to fight or quit may no longer be his to make.


End file.
